


don’t worry, darling (the kids are alright)

by daylily



Series: everything that's brought us here [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bear and Freddie meeting for the first time, Bear is about 4, Established Relationship, Freddie is 5, M/M, Single Parent Liam, Single Parent Louis, Single Parents, louis is nervous about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylily/pseuds/daylily
Summary: “Are you sure they’re ready for this?” Louis Tomlinson asks his boyfriend, Liam Payne, with a staggering uncertainty.A strong and warm arm wraps around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him to one side where lips press to his temple until he closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh.“We’ve talked about this before, Lou, and they have to meet at some point - especially since we’re starting to get more serious.” Liam reminds him, his lips still very close to his skin. It always calms Louis down.Louis sighs again. “I know, I know, but what if they don’t get along? What if they absolutely hate each other and don’t want us to be together anymore?” He backs out of Liam’s hold and rests his lower back against the opposite counter across from where Liam is.Liam shrugs his shoulders. “They might not like each other at first, but that’s okay, yeah? We didn’t like each other at first and look where we are now.” He tells him, a coy smile gracing his lips as he looks at Louis intently.(Or the first time Freddie Tomlinson and Bear Payne meet)





	don’t worry, darling (the kids are alright)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of a series, but it can also be read as a stand-alone. The series is basically just to fulfill my LiLo family needs. I hope you enjoy them!
> 
> I do not own any of the real life people playing the characters in these works. 
> 
> I also wrote Bear's mum as an unnamed woman for this. I started writing it before Cheryl and Liam's split, which I hope Liam and Bear will be happy and healthy coming out of this. I probably won't make Bear's mum Cheryl and just some random woman instead. I feel like that's what best in regards to Liam and the privacy surrounding him.
> 
> All grammatical errors are my own!

“Are you sure they’re ready for this?” Louis Tomlinson asks his boyfriend, Liam Payne, with a staggering uncertainty.  


A strong and warm arm wraps around Louis’ shoulders, pulling him to one side where lips press to his temple until he closes his eyes and lets out a deep sigh.  


“We’ve talked about this before, Lou, and they have to meet at some point - especially since we’re starting to get more serious.” Liam reminds him, his lips still very close to his skin. It always calms Louis down.  


Louis sighs again. “I know, I know, but what if they don’t get along? What if they absolutely hate each other and don’t want us to be together anymore?” He backs out of Liam’s hold and rests his lower back against the opposite counter across from where Liam is.  


Liam shrugs his shoulders. “They might not like each other at first, but that’s okay, yeah? We didn’t like each other at first and look where we are now.” He tells him, a coy smile gracing his lips as he looks at Louis intently.

It’s true. When Louis first met Liam things did not get off on the right foot. His best friends, Harry and Niall, were having their engagement party and invited Liam exclusively for Louis. Apparently, Liam and Niall worked together and Niall figured out that a newly divorced Liam was finally ready to start dating again. Harry just had to let it slip to him that Louis was still very single. To make a long story short, Liam didn’t like Louis at first and Louis didn’t like Liam either.  


“Yeah, you were way too nice and mannerly.” Louis says with a short chuckle. Liam can still be that way and it’s somehow grown on Louis.  


“Sorry for being a gentleman. Besides, I didn’t have any experience dating blokes. I just went with what I knew worked with women.” Liam responds, his voice still panicking because Louis  


Now, because of Louis, Liam has plenty of experience when it comes to dating boys. He won’t lie and say it wasn’t a major turn on showing the other man everything about having a sexual relationship with another bloke.  


“We turned out alright though.” Liam states after a moment of silence.

Louis nods. “Just alright.” He means it as a joke because Liam’s the best relationship he’s ever been in.

He reaches and scratches at the back of his neck. His skin’s probably turned bright red from all the marks he’s made from his fingernails.  


“It’s perfectly normal to be nervous. I’m a bit nervous myself but I’ve met Freddie and he’s a really great kid, Lou. I’m not worried that he won’t like Bear.”

“And Freddie really likes you too. Sometimes I think he likes you more than me. That’s not fair, you know? I’m supposed to be his favorite.” Louis playfully argues. It’s a defense mechanism he can’t seem to shake.  


“Well, I can’t help it that children love me.” Liam grins at him. “Bear likes you, even though you only got to meet him that one time.”

The first and only time Louis met Bear was completely by accident. He had come over to take Liam out for breakfast when Bear’s mum was picking him up. She gave him a scowl when Liam introduced him to Bear.Liam’s ex-wife isn’t too keen on her ex-husband finally exploring his bisexuality. She didn’t really want Bear around them when they were together. It’s something Liam’s still fighting with her about and hopes to resolve without her threatening his paternal rights with serving him court papers.

Louis doesn’t care for her either and thinks it’d be horrible if she kept Bear from Liam just because he’s romantically involved with a man. Liam is an amazing dad and Bear absolutely adores him. Liam would do anything for Bear.  


“Well, maybe this time I’ll make a better impression. I bet him mum says nasty things about me.”

“I told her not to. She thinks I’m forcing Bear to meet you and Freddie. I know she’s just scared and more disgusted with me than anything. I mean, how’d you feel if you were a wife and your ex-husband began sleeping with blokes?” Liam asks him.  


“I don’t know. I’ve never thought like a straight person, Liam.” He shrugs and doesn’t like that they’re getting off topic. Tomorrow is an important day and it has to go well.  


“Can we just get back to talking about tomorrow, please?” Louis asks him. “Like let’s go over the game plan one more time before I leave. My mum’s only staying until 9 tonight.” He checks the time on his phone as his stress hits him in another wave.  


“That’s a good idea. So, we’re meeting at the park since it’s neutral ground.” Liam says, sounding like their children are like dogs meeting before an adoption - at least that’s what Louis is picturing in his head. “Then we’ll go back to yours for lunch and let them play in the toy room for a bit.”

Louis nods his head slowly. It’s a very easy plan because both parents want their children to be as comfortable as possible. Louis’ place was chosen because he owned an actual house with a yard. It didn’t sound like a good idea to have to young boys running around and screaming in an apartment complex.  


They put it together last weekend when Liam didn’t have Bear with him. He gets every other weekend during Bear’s school time and then a few full weeks during the summertime.  


It’s completely different for Louis. Louis happens to have full custody of Freddie. Briana, Freddie’s mum, was a one-night stand and when she became pregnant she was just starting college. She wasn’t ready to give up her scholarship and raise a baby, which Louis promised she wouldn’t be going through alone because he’d help out with Freddie. It was a mutual decision for Louis to have full custody because he had more time and could provide better for the baby at the time. All of the hearings at the court house weren’t easy because the judge didn’t see a good enough reason for awarding Louis custody, but Freddie lives with Louis full time. Briana isn’t an absent mum and visits every now and then when she’s not busy or going out with her friends. The arrangement still works for them and Louis doesn’t see it becoming a problem anytime soon.  


Louis still talks to Briana every now and then, updating her on Freddie and checking up on her as well. She’s actually happy that Freddie is meeting Bear so he can have a friend other than being glued to Louis’ side all the time. She also doesn’t mind that Louis brings his boyfriend around Freddie. It’s a huge weight off of his shoulders that she’s so accepting of his sexuality and relationship with Liam.  


“And I’m making dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets because that’s all Bear even eats.” Louis says, remember the most important detail of the entire afternoon. Apparently, Bear will throw a fit at lunchtime if he has anything else placed in front of him other than chicken in the shape of dinosaurs.  


“Still can’t get him to eat anything else?” Louis asks crossing his arms loosely over his chest.  


Liam shakes his head. “I’ve been reading parenting books and articles online but nothing’s working. He definitely didn’t get his stubbornness from me.”  


“I’m sure he’ll change his mind sooner or later. There was a time when Freddie would only eat Spider-Man Mac and cheese. He even put every box of it into the cart when I had my back turned in the market.”  


Liam lets out a soft laugh and then smiles at Louis, thanking him for always listening and sharing his own stories about raising a young boy on his own. It definitely makes him love Louis more.  


Louis gently pushes himself away from the counter and walks over to his boyfriend, standing right in front oh him and placing a comforting hand on his arm. “He’s only four, Liam. Be glad he’s got an addiction to unnaturally shaped chicken.” He smiles slyly.

“I don’t like what you’re implying, babe.” Liam mutters.  


Louis leans in and gives Liam a quick kiss. His hand moves up his arm, over his shoulder, and ends up resting on his cheek. His sensitive palm touches his rough stubble as he comes in again, pressing his lips to Liam’s for a second kiss. This time Liam has an opportunity to place his hands on Louis’ sides to keep him close for longer.    


“Like that better?” Louis asks, pulling away and swiping his tongue across his lips to get one final taste of Liam for the night.  


“Much better.” Liam agrees.  


“Good because you’re not going to get any tomorrow with the kids being around and all.” Louis says, purposefully sounding flirtatious.  


Liam hums. They agreed to keep their affections towards one another as light as possible in front of their children. They want them to be comfortable, especially since it’s the first time all four of them will be together. He can hold off the pull of his attraction to Louis at bay for Bear, who he believes is too young to see two adult men touching and kissing the way Louis and Liam do.  


“Then I’ll have to have you over Sunday night after Bear goes back with his mum.” Liam’s fingers press a bit deeper into Louis’ sides.  


“You mean to cuddle since you won’t have him to cuddle up and watch Toy Story with?” Louis quips.  


Liam rolls his eyes. “We did that on one date. Besides, you told me to pick one of my favorites so you could get to know me better.”

“And I did. I learned that you like the same movies my five year old likes to watch when he’s ill.” He lightly pats Liam’s cheek. “Speaking of, it’s time to let my mum free from her unruly grandson. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Alright. Tell Jay I say ‘hi’.” Liam stands up and follows Louis, who starts to walk over to the door of Liam’s apartment.  


He gives Liam one last kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Tomorrow’s gonna be fine. The boys will have so much fun that they won’t even notice we’re there.” Liam reassures him as he opens the door to let Louis out into the hallway.  


His head is hung low. “I hope so.”  


Liam’s hand in suddenly under his chin, guiding his head upwards so his blue eyes meet Liam’s brown ones. “Everything’s gonna be fine, Louis Tomlinson.

He sends Liam a smile. Louis will only believe it once he sees it. Of course he wants Freddie to meet Bear and makes friends with the other little lad. With the way his relationship with Liam is going, the four of them may be spending a lot more time together.

 

* * *

 

It’s the next morning, which didn’t go smoothly as Louis hoped that it would. Freddie had been awake still when he returned from Liam’s. Apparently, he was able to sweet talk his grandma into staying up until Louis came home. So it shouldn’t have been that big of a surprise when the little lad didn’t want to get out of his bed this morning. It’s too early for Louis to deal with his son’s whining and grumpiness.  


“You know what today is, don’t you?” Louis keeps his tone light with Freddie in hopes he’s not bothering him by mentioning meeting Bear too much. He just really wants this to work out.  


“We’re going to the park to play with Liam!” He cheers as Louis gets him set up at the kitchen table for his breakfast.  


“Yeah, and who else is gonna be there?” Louis sets down the bowl of warm apple cinnamon oatmeal. It’s warm because Freddie won’t touch it if it’s too hot, even once it cools down.  


“Bear!” Freddie says excitedly as he picks up his spoon to start eating his breakfast.  


“That’s right, lad.” He brushes his hand through Freddie’s light brown hair - the same color as Louis’ when he was Freddie’s age. “Are you gonna play nice with him? He’s a year younger than you so he might not be sure of some of the playground like you.

“I can help him, daddy.” Freddie says like it’s not a bother to him that Bear is shyer than he is - at least that’s what Liam’s told him.

“That’s my boy.” He drops a kiss on the top of Freddie’s head before going over to his coffee machine to make himself a cup or two. He hasn’t decided how much caffeine he needs.

“Can we bring a ball for footy?” Freddie asks him next.  


When it’s just him and Louis, and sometimes Liam, Louis brings the ball to kick about. Freddie loves it and has asked Louis if he can sign up to play. Louis thinks it’s a good idea to get Freddie involved in something he can do with other kids his age.  


“Sure, pal, we can bring the ball with us. You can show Bear and Liam how great you’re getting.”

“I can score on Liam too, daddy.”

Louis chuckles and nods his head. “Yeah, you’re excellent at that.” He can’t tell if his son is the next football prodigy or if Liam’s actually that terrible at the game himself.  


As he continues waiting for his coffee to brew, Louis checks his phone to see if he’s heard from Liam yet. The last message he received from his boyfriend was that he’s still waiting around for Bear to be dropped off. There was also a frowning face to accompany the message. Louis has to let his annoyance with Liam’s ex dissipate if he’s going to be in Liam’s life for the long haul. He doesn’t want his boyfriend or his boyfriend’s son to be pawns in an unnecessary game. 

 

**To Liam:**

_Your cub with you yet?_

 

His teeth start picking at his bottom lip as he busies himself by scrolling through news headlines on his phone. He’s also trying to calm his nerves because each passing minute is a minute closer to their children meeting for the first time.

 

**From Liam:**

_She just left. Baby Bear’s still waking up._

 

**To Liam:**

_Good! Freddie’s just about done with brekkie and then I have to get him ready to go. I’ll let you know when I leave._

 

**From Liam:**

_Can’t wait!!! Love you xxxxxxxxx_

 

Louis shakes his head at the abundance of kisses Liam sends to him. He’s like that and Louis didn’t ever expect Liam to be as goofy and loving as he is. He’s really glad he gave Liam another chance after the first night they met.

He takes his eyes off the phone screen to check on Freddie, who often likes to be mischievous and play with his food - especially when he doesn’t think anyone is looking. He’s received pictures and videos of his son being covered in food from his mum and sisters before. Luckily, he’s not a mess so they won’t be wasting time having to get super cleaned up before meeting Liam and Bear at the park.  


The coffee machine starts beeping obnoxiously, indicating the brew is finished. Louis slides his phone into the back pocket of his jeans so he can get his coffee prepared to his liking in a metal to-go mug. He enjoys taking his time when drinking his coffee, which is often impossible with a toddler.  


Once Louis is ready with his coffee he walks back to the kitchen table to see how much progress Freddie has made on his oatmeal. Louis never gives him too much because he knows he’ll get full too fast and not finish it.  


“How’re you doing on your oatmeal, Freddie?” Louis asks him. “Daddy didn’t make it too hot for ya did here?”

Freddie shakes his head, his spoon hanging from his mouth. He pulls it out and tries to make a popping sound with his mouth. “It’s good. Almost done.”

“Once you’re finished, we have to start washing up so we can meet with Liam on time.” Louis tells him, pausing when he says Liam’s name.  


He’s about to turn away from Freddie but he can’t help but stay there. Louis swallows before he speaks carefully to his son, “You like Liam?”

Freddie nods. “Yeah!”

“That’s good. Um, and you’re okay when he comes around to see us?” He continues.

“Yeah!” Freddie repeats. “He’s always nice and plays toy cars with me, daddy.”  


Louis can’t help but smile at that. He’s seen the way Liam is with his son and he absolutely adores watching them together when they don’t notice that he’s even there.  


“He is isn’t he? Well, how do you feel about him bringing his son, Bear, around this time?” At this point Louis is kneeling down by the table to get to Freddie’s height. “Are you okay with Bear joining us?”

“Yeah.” Freddie’s answer is softer than before. His spoon is now resting on the table. He turns to look at Louis, his bright blue eyes melting his dad.

“We can be friends.” Freddie states next.  


Louis sends him a soft smile because his son already seems to have one of the kindest hearts he’s ever known. He reaches up with his hand and rubs Freddie’s hair. “I think you will be. I just want to make sure this is something you’re okay with. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or make you do something big that you aren’t ready for. I’m your dad and I’m here to protect you.”

“I know, Daddy.”

They’ve had this same conversation when Louis finally decided it was time for Liam to meet Freddie.  


“As long as you remember that.” Louis says, leaning over and kissing Freddie on his cheek before he stands up. “Lets get going then. Brush your teeth while I rinse your dishes.”

Freddie slides out from the chair and runs to the bathroom in his pajamas.  


“I’ll be checking!” Louis calls after him.  


Before he brings Freddie’s dishes to the sink he waits to hear the sound of the water being on in the bathroom. It’s not a complete indicator that Freddie’s brushing his teeth because sometimes the young lad just lets the water run to act like he’s brushing up. Louis doesn’t have a clue where Freddie’s learned this trick.  


Louis does a little countdown in his head before he finishes with his morning routine before going to Freddie’s room to pick out his clothes to wear for playtime.  


On his way he does pop his head into the bathroom and sees Freddie on his stool in front of the sink. His Paw Patrol toothbrush is busy at work, with actual toothpaste being used this time. Freddie often forgets to put that on his toothbrush.  


Now standing in front of Freddie’s closet, Louis starts going through the toddler’s shirts. He’s hoping that someone has bought him a shirt with a dinosaur on it because it might make things go easier with Bear. He really wants this to be the best meeting ever because Louis honestly loves Liam so much. It would be quite heartbreaking to see their sons not being able to get along.  


“I’m done, Daddy! My teeth are all cleaned up!” Freddie comes running into his room, his mouth open in a bright grin to proudly show them off to Louis.  


Louis lets out a chuckle as he turns his head to look over his shoulder. “You’re blinding me, mate!” He jokes with him.  


Freddie giggles before walking over to Louis and looks up at him. “When do we get to go to the park? I wanna play with Liam and Bear.”

Louis pushes a few more hanging shirts to his left. “As soon as we get you dressed and pack up your backpack. If you want to hurry along and find the ball, then we can get to the park faster.”  


“Okay! I’ll go find it. Then we can go.” He repeats excitedly before he begins checking around his room for the ball.

With all the noise of Freddie going through his toys, Louis is still able to settle on a Jurassic World t-shirt his mum bought for Freddie for his last birthday. She thought he’d like it after she took Freddie to the zoo with Dan and the twins. Freddie loves going to the zoo. Maybe Freddie and Louis could go there one day with Liam and Bear.  


Louis glances over his shoulder to see if Freddie is still in his bedroom with him. The noise has stopped, which left a mess in its wake, so Louis had to investigate - and make sure Freddie helps clean up the mess he’s made before going to the park.

“Did ya find it, Freddie?” He calls out, listening carefully for any sounds.

“No! I lost it!” Freddie shouts back moments later. “Can I go outside and look for it?”

“I’ll help you once we get you dressed and now we have tidying to do before we leave.” Louis tells him before he hears the light pounding from his son’s running feet.  


“But I wanna go to the park with Liam and Bear.” Freddie says once he’s back with Louis. A frown is on his face as he walks over to his dad.

“We will, love. But we aren’t going to leave the mess because it’ll turn into a bigger one, I’m sure.” Louis tells him, already picturing the disaster of toys once two boys rummage through them. “It won’t take long.”  


Freddie lets out his sigh of defeat and hangs his head down as he walks over to his toys - Louis’ own mother is certain Louis was the same when he has a toddler.  


After the toys are cleaned up and Freddie is changed into his clothes for the day, Louis brings him back to the kitchen to tie his son’s shoes. As he’s knelt down and making the last two loops, Louis glances out the glass sliding door into the backyard and sees the ball Freddie’s been searching for. It’s perched right next to a few of the bushes that line the fence.  


Louis lets Freddie run outside quickly to retrieve it. The now happy child runs back in with a huge grin on his face as he hugs the ball against his body, proudly carrying it with him all the way to the car.  


As much as Louis should be relieved that they are finally leaving the house, another twinge of nerves hit him - or maybe it’s excitement. It’s a bit hard for him to differentiate at the moment. His hands are even shaking as he types out his message to Liam that they’re leaving to go to the park.

When he glances up he sees that Freddie’s won the race to the car and Louis can’t help but smile as Freddie starts rocking back and forth, the ball to clinging against his small body. He fixes the child’s backpack on his shoulder as he digs in his jacket pocket for the keys.  


“Come on, Daddy! We have to hurry or we’re gonna be late!” He tells him, which is also something his mother tells him that Freddie gets from him.  


Louis chuckles. “Patience, young Freddie.”  


He unlocks the car and tells Freddie to let go of the ball so he can climb inside of the car without hurting himself. If he doesn’t say anything, Freddie will not let go of that ball. Once Freddie is in his toddler car seat, Louis places the backpack on the floor of the car.

He closes the door and walks around the back of his car. When he opens the driver’s side door, his phone gives him the quick alert that he’s revived a new text message.

 

**From Liam:**

_We’ll see you there!_

 

“Okay,” Louis tells himself quietly, “this is really happening.” His hands start to drum against his steering wheel as his mind starts to settle on the fact that there’s no turning back from this moment. His son is going to meet his boyfriend’s son. This relationship is very serious.

Before backing out of the driveway, Louis looks over his shoulder at Freddie. The toddler is busy playing with the two action figures that always end up being left in the car. Sometimes Louis just like to sit back and admire the boy who he partially created. 

Ever since Louis found out Briana was pregnant, Louis' been amazed that there would be a tiny fragile newborn that would share his DNA. The first time he held Freddie in his arm, experiencing how small he truly was, Louis made the silent oath to always protect him and be the best dad he could possibly be for him. Louis fell in love with his child instantly - from the moment he heard his heartbeat. 

"Drive the car, Daddy!" Freddie tells Louis.

Louis sends him a smile. "I'm getting on it." 

The park isn't too far from the Tomlinson household. Sometimes Louis will decide to walk to the park with Freddie, who enjoys running there and leaving Louis behind. His boy gets excited over getting to play outside, which he's partially thankful for because when he was young he loved being outside. He made the decision not to raise Freddie with technology because he wants his son to have a similar experience that he did. Briana often takes videos of him and lets Freddie play apps on it. Louis doesn't tell her off about it because she's Freddie's mum and she doesn't get to watch Freddie develop every single day like he does. She doesn't really know what it's like to be a fully involved parent, which wis her choice and Louis decides to just respect it. 

When they arrive Freddie doesn't even realize it because his toys are still taking up all of his attention. Louis can't help but chuckle because Freddie has been quite chatty about going to the park to see Liam and Bear ever since Louis told him about the plan. Now, his little lad is too zoned in on the action figures to know he's only seconds away from meeting a new potential friend. 

Louis parks the car after looking around for Liam's. He doesn't see it in the small parking lot but he'll be there relatively soon. This gives Louis some more time to prepare for this step in their relationship a bit more, and get Freddie out of the car. 

"Looks like we beat them here, Freddie." Louis comments, unbuckling his seat belt and turning around to speak to his son. 

Freddie finally looks up and starts kicking his legs against the seat once "Where are they, Daddy?

"They're on their way. They'll be here soon. Now, little Bear might be a bit cranky and shy so I don't want you to feel bad if he doesn't start running around and playing straight away, yeah?" He explains to his son in a gentle manner, making sure he truly understands that the initial reaction to a bubbly five year old might be a bit scary to Bear. 

Freddie nods his head. "Okay. I'll wait until he comes around."

"That's my boy. You're such a good sport." Louis tells him, happy that he somehow raised a well-mannered child. 

"How about I get you out of the car and you can get a head start?" He asks him. 

"Yes!" 

"Alright, alright, I'm coming around." Louis says before opening his door to get out. Then he walks around his car so he can get a growing rambunctious boy out from the backseat. He instructs Freddie to put his toys down and sit still so he can make it easier for the both of them. 

"We can't forget my ball, Daddy!" Freddie sounds worried.

"We won't. I'm going to get everything out once I get you." Louis explains to him, letting Freddie stand up by himself and then he takes his hand because Freddie's new thing is jumping out of the car once he's freed.

"Stay put, yeah?" he mentions before turning his back to retrieve the ball and Freddie's backpack from the floor of the car. He slings the small bag over his one shoulder and cradles the ball under his other arm. He kicks the car door closed with his foot before locking it up.

Freddie grins and reaches his arms up, making grabbing motions with his hands. "I can carry the ball."

Louis passes it down to him. "Just don't run with it. Wait until you're in the grass and stay where I can see you." It may seem like he's being too critical of Freddie, but sometimes he needs to be reminded of some of the simpler things. Everything is for his son's safety and happiness.

Just as before at home, Freddie hugs the ball to him and walks in front of Louis towards the grass near the playground. Louis searches out for the nearest bench that is shaded by the large oak trees. He sits down once he finds one he's pleased with, placing Freddie's backpack in front of his feet.

He slips his phone from his pocket and looks to see if Liam has messaged him since he's left. Louis decides to message Liam to let him know they were already there.

 

**To Liam:**

_We're at the park now. You'll probably see Freddie running about in the field._

 

**From Liam:**

_lol we're at the stop sign now. Be there in a few minutes and I'll be sure to look out for your wild child!_

 

The reply brings a small smile to Louis' face and he looks up to watch Freddie kicking and chasing his ball around. There are a few other kinds running about, not really paying attention to Freddie, which doesn't bother the young boy because he's having fun in his own little world. He hopes he won't forget about Bear once he joins him.

The next time Louis takes a glance over his shoulder, he sees his very handsome boyfriend carrying his own son in his arms. He grins when Liam waves at him, keeping his other arm secure around Bear, who has his arms wrapped around Liam's neck as he looks around at his new surroundings.

Louis brushes himself off and stands up to meet Liam halfway, sending Bear a soft smile to let him know he's friendly.

"Hey, sleepy one." Louis keeps his voice soft when Bear meets his eyes. Then he tucks his face into Liam's neck - one of Louis' favorite spots to place his own face.

Liam's large hand rubs circles along Bear's back. "You remember Louis, don't you?" He asks his son, turning hi head towards him and kissing the side of Bear's head.

"It's alright, mate. He probably doesn't really know who I am since our meeting was so brief." Louis tells Liam.

With Bear's face still hidden, Louis comes closer to Liam and leans in to greet his boyfriend with a kiss. He gives Liam's nose a quick nuzzle with his own before pulling back.

Liam smiles at him, licking at his lips before speaking. "He was a riot in the car. I was hoping the car ride would help calm him down before bringing him here." Liam tells him with a short shake of his head.

"He'll come around. Freddie's been excited all morning, buzzing about around the house like a tiny maniac." Louis slightly jokes with him, looking back to where Freddie is.

Louis waves Liam to follow him to where the bench is. When he feels Liam's arm brush against his own, he reaches over and intertwines their fingers. The tight hold gives him some reassurance that everything's going to be just fine and he's worrying over nothing.

After Liam sits down at the bench, he places Bear down. The younger toddler just stands there, staring up at his dad and doesn't really know what he's supposed to be doing here.

Louis calls Freddie to come over, whistling loudly and that makes Bear place his hands over his ears. Louis apologizes to both Liam and bear about it.

"He's fine. Just a little cranky." Liam reassures him. Then he looks down to Bear.

Freddie runs back, but not leaving his ball behind. When the Tomlinson boy sees Liam, he starts running even faster. "Liam!"

Liam chuckles when Freddie drops the ball and comes over to him, opening his small arms to give the man a hug. "Did you see me? Did you?" He asks as he's being lifted by Liam. He doesn't need to be but Liam's so used to carrying Bear around that he does the same with Freddie sometimes.

Louis watches as Freddie sits down in Liam's laugh, completing ignoring Bear. He wants to grimace but he knows he has to give both children the time they need to warm up and get used to being around each other. It's not always an instantaneous occurrence. 

"I did. You're getting really good at it. Maybe your dad will sign you up for football this year." Liam comments, looking over to Louis.

Louis crosses his arms over his chest and nods. "Yeah, maybe this summer but only if Freddie doesn't get bored with it and gives up halfway through the season." He explains.

"I won't! I promise! I love footy, Daddy!" Freddie becomes frantic.

"Okay, okay. We'll talk about it some other time." Louis consoles him. "Why don't you climb off Liam and introduce yourself to Bear."

"Oh, right!" With Liam's help, Freddie scampers down Liam's lap and takes a few steps over to Bear, who is resting his back against Louis' legs, still looking completely lost and not excited to go play with the other kids. Maybe Freddie's enthusiasm will spark some confidence in him.

"Hi, Bear! I'm Freddie Reign Tomlinson." Freddie declares and places his hand out to Bear, sounding proper. Liam chuckles while Louis rolls his eyes.

Bear turns around and tries to hide behind Louis now.

"Now, Bear, come on." Liam says, getting up from the bench and taking Bear away from his new safe haven of Louis' legs. "Freddie's really excited to meet you and become friends. Why don't you say 'hello'?" Liam kneels down so he's eye-level with his son.

"What's wrong with him?" Freddie asks, not sounding rude - just curious because he's not used to the shier kids.

Liam turns and waves Freddie over. "It's alright. He's quite shy but he'll come around. It's not your fault or anything." He explains to Freddie.

Louis watches the interaction and this is what he's been nervous about. Like Louis, Freddie can come off strongly when it comes to introducing himself. Liam's right. It's not the boy's fault for having an outgoing personality. He'll learn that people are different as he gets older.

"Oh, okay." Freddie says, dropping his arm back to his side.

Bear peeks over from Liam towards Freddie, pointing at the ball at his feet.

Freddie follows where he's pointing and smiles, picking up his ball. "You like football? You wanna come play with me? I can teach you how to kick and stuff." Freddie offers and Louis won't deny his heart is melting at this moment. He'll have to remember to tell Freddie how proud he is of handling things with Bear.

"Yeah." Bear's voice is so soft that it's barely audible.

"That sounds fun, doesn't it?" Liam asks Bear and then looks over to Freddie again. "Thanks for asking him."

Liam's rubbing Bear's back again and letting his son know that it's okay if he leaves him to go play with Freddie. "Papa will be sitting right here with Louis. You can go play with Freddie. I know you love to play."

Bear starts nodding and looks to Freddie now for guidance.

"Don't take him out too far, lad. Why don't you play over here so we can watch you?" Louis tells Freddie, pointing to the nearest tree to them. He feels it would make everyone feel more at ease if the kids were at the closer proximity.

Freddie nods, lightly tapping the ball with the inside of his foot so it starts to slowly roll away from him. Then he starts talking to Freddie in the way he's seen Liam talking with him, so softly and tenderly to the point where Louis begins swearing to the Heavens above that Freddie's only doing this to kill him.

Louis watches as Freddie offers his hand out for Bear to take, the younger of the too still cautious and looks over to the adults. Liam nods and lets Bear know that Freddie's just wants to be his friend and that he's harmless. Bear looks down at Freddie's hand and places his own tiny hand in his before Freddie leads them to where they're going to play.

"An alien abducted my child and trained him, I'm sure of it." Louis says, letting himself fall back onto the bench. He lets out a huge breath that he's been holding back.

"Nah, Freddie's a good kid. Give him credit because I definitely give his dad credit for teaching him how to be so caring and gentle. It's even more incredible to get to see him be so nice to my own Bear Cub." Liam gets up from his kneeling position and joins Louis on the bench, his arm resting along the back of it while he moves closer to Louis. Then he turns and moves to kiss Louis on the cheek, resting his forehead briefly against Louis' temple and grinning to himself.

Louis glances around the park, making sure all the other kids are too busy having fun Not all parents want their children to see two men showing each other such affections. He's learned that he shouldn't see that as ignorance and decides to be respectful to their choices.

He lets his hand lazily rest just above Liam's knee, towards the inside of his legs. He leans his body against Liam's and does his best to relax. There's still an entire afternoon to get through. As Liam's fingers slowly dance circles along the rounded bone of Louis' shoulder Louis looks back to over to Freddie and Bear. He can't help but think about the bigger scenarios - like getting the chance to do this every weekend with their own little combined family, letting Freddie and Bear run around until they're so tired him and Liam have to carry their boys to the van they may have to eventually get to fit their family.

He hears Liam's breathing and brings his attention towards him. "What's going on, love?"

Liam swallow and breaks out into that smile that Louis absolutely adores - the one where his eyes are practically closed and he's got wrinkles around his eyes. It lets know Louis know how truly happy his partner is and it's so damn infectious that Louis often finds himself smiling too. "I just didn't think I'd be in this place this soon after my divorce. Like, I'm sharing my son with my boyfriend and his kid. I'm just really thankful that we've been able to to build our relationship and I so secure and in love with you that I'm comfortable having you both in my son's life too. I wouldn't trade any part of relationship because it's become this incredible thing. It's become a life that I look forward to having everyday."

Both Freddie and Liam are absolutely skyrocketing the strong feeling of love in his soul. These two may just be the end of him and Louis wouldn't argue if that's how he goes. The feeling is almost too incredible that this sharp pang still crosses over his chest. Liam's always been the one to spew out the most romantic speeches Louis promises he's ever heard.

He's thankful too - for his friends setting him up with Liam, even though he didn't feel that way at first - because learning all kinds of things about Liam and then falling more and more in love with him over time is something he's super lucky about. There's no way he believes anyone else could ever come close to his Liam. There's nobody else that would love him and his son so quickly and openly.

"Okay, are you trying to get laid when you know it's not happening?" Louis jokes before letting Liam know he's only kidding, by squeezing his knee. "I know what you mean, babe. I'm so lucky to have someone who adores my son almost as much as I do." He pauses to chuckle. "And Freddie adores you just the same. I know that Bear's gonna take some time to come around with all these changes , as well as your ex-wife." he doesn't mean to end it on such a bitter note, but it is something Liam's been struggling with.

Liam doesn't really blame his ex-wife for the way she feels about Liam's sexuality. She never knew until she brought up the fact that neither of them were happy in their marriage. Liam knew she was right and decided to come out to her, letting her know that his feelings towards boys was repressed ever since they met. He was scared to act on them because he never wanted to cheat and ruin their marriage. Then when Bear came along, Liam really had to erase the fact that he was bisexual, believe that he was protecting his son too. The worst part of the matter is little innocent Bear being placed in the middle of the mess she created for them. She uses her primary custody over Bear as a way to mess with Liam, especially when he plans to have Louis come around him. Liam would never do that if the roles were reversed. No child should ever be a pawn in their parents' games.

"Freddie is really an amazing and smart kid, just like his dad." With his freehand, Liam takes the one rested on his lap to bring it up to his lips and kissing Louis' hand.

The pair go back to watching their two children running around, Bear coming finally coming out of his shell. He starts happily screaming and Liam has to shout over to him that he doesn't need to be screaming. Louis consoles Liam and says to let them be because they're having so much fun together. Eventually, the kids get tired of kicking and chasing the ball around. They return over to the bench, Freddie letting Bear carry the ball back over to them.

"Daddy, can we go on the playground now? I want to go down the slide." Freddie says as he catches his breath.

"Sure, but how about you two have some water first." Louis says, bending over to unzip Freddie's bag. He pulls out two small water bottles, giving one to Freddie and then one to Liam so he can help Bear with it.

"Hey, slow down with that!" Louis says as he watches Freddie chug the entire bottle. He hopes he never learns how to drink a beer from Niall when he's older.

Freddie pulls the bottle away from his mouth and offers it peacefully to Louis. "Can we go over to the playground now? I wanna show Bear the slide." Freddie's voice begins to sound whiny as he points over to the slide as if it's going to disappear any second if he doesn't get to go on it.

"Wait for little Bear, Freddie." Louis tells him as he twists the cap back onto the bottle.

Bear, with the continuous help from Liam, took his time while drinking from his bottle. When he finished he backed away and smiled at Liam. Then he pointed over to the slide. "I wanna go over there, Papa. With Freddie."

Liam nods as he twisting the cap back onto the water bottle, which looks like it's still completely full. "We'll go over there in a second, buddy."

"Can me and Bear go over there? I promise we won't go climb or go down the slide until you get there." Freddie tells Louis.

"What's making you so antsy to go over to the slide?" Louis wonders. He's getting a little bit annoyed but he's sure Freddie is just excited that he's older than Bear and can show him around the park. Freddie's more use to the youngest set of twins, who happen to be his aunt and uncle, being in charge because they're older than he is.

"I just want to show Bear that it's not scary. He told me he doesn't like the slide anymore. They aren't scary, right, Daddy?"

Before Louis can answer, Liam decides to cut in to explain his child's small phobia of slides. "At our family picnic last year there was a playground. All the kids were running around and playing on it and Bear really didn't want to be left out. He saw all the older kids going down the big tunnel slide so he wanted to go on it to. Some kid behind him pushed him down it when he wasn't ready and now he doesn't really like them."

Louis nods in understanding. Then he can't help but reach over towards Bear. "You're in good hands with my Freddie. He knows that it's not nice to push other kids." He's a bit cautious as he tickles at Bear's tummy, hoping it doesn't make Bear afraid of him. 

Bear lets out a laugh and backs off towards Liam, who happens to be smiling the same smile Louis keeps on falling in love with.

"You ready, Cub?" Liam asks, his tone indicating that he's even a bit unsure that Bear wants to go down the slide.

Louis glances over to Freddie, wondering what exactly his son has told the other small boy to convince him that the slide isn't so bad. Actually, Louis wishes he could listen in on every conversation that goes on between Freddie and Bear because then he'll feel better about the idea that they're going to be the best of friends.

"I'm gonna watch Freddie first, Papa. He told me that I could do that." His voice is still soft - almost as if what he's saying is something only his dad is allowed to know.

"Then I guess we're going to the slide." Louis says as he stands up from the park bench.

"Yeah! Come on, Bear!" Freddie lets out a joyful shout before motioning to Bear to follow him. The two boys run off, Bear tagging along behind Freddie.

Louis shakes his head and then looks over to Liam because he hears his deep chuckle. "What's so funny, love?"

Once Liam is able to compose himself, his eyes meets Louis'. "Just thinking about how much Freddie and Bear remind me of us when we first started hanging out." Then Liam casually rests his arm across Louis' shoulders. "Your Freddie better not corrupt my Bear."

"Well, I can't help that. Mischief is a Tomlinson trait and Payne boys just can't seem to resist the charm." He gives him a knowing look before a sly smile spreads across his lips.

Liam lets out a content sigh at the response because that's all he can really do with Louis sometimes. He never expected to be in a relationship with someone who challenged him in all the ways Louis has. It's quite entertaining for the most part because Louis takes pride in his sassy little remarks to the things Liam says - especially when Liam can't think of a good enough comeback.

Once they step onto the playground, Louis looks up to watch as Freddie and Bear climb the stairs so they can get over to the slide. Every so often Freddie makes sure to look behind him to see the progress Bear is making. He's a bit smaller than the other children, so he's not quite able to keep up with Freddie yet.

Then Louis checks back up with Liam because he wants Liam to know that Bear's going to be just fine, and that he'll also be conquering his fear of the big slide at the playground. Even though Louis' been nervous about their children meeting, he can't help but want to keep Liam from being nervous over his son's newfound bravery.

"He's gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine too, my love." Louis says, wanting to reach over and grab Liam's hand and to give him comforting and reassuring squeezes.

Liam nods, his chest visibly rising and falling as he lets out a deep breath. "I hope so. You didn't have to watch him being pushed and then see him crying when he came down. I wanted to give those kids a piece of my mind. Nothing hurts me more than seeing someone else hurting my son, Lou."

Louis sends him and understanding smile. He's the exact same way when it comes to Freddie, though he believes Freddie is able to speak up and defend himself. If he truly is a copy of Louis, then he'll definitely how the loud and outspoken voice.

"It's different now. He has Freddie. He'll watch over him." Louis slowly rocks to one side, gently nudging Liam.

Suddenly, Freddie's voice cuts through the air and when the men look up they see the boy waving to them at the top of the stairs. "Daddy, do you see us?"

"I see you, lad! Be careful, yeah?" Louis shouts back and also waves.

When Freddie gets the response he looks down to Bear, who is also waving down to them.

The line of children going down the slide isn't too long, so Liam and Louis make sure they can still see their boys as they walk around to where the bottom of the slide is to meet them once they come down.

"Okay, I'm going first! Then Bear!" Freddie announces as he sits down where the slide starts. He looks back towards a worried Bear and gives him a 'thumbs-up' sign. Then he looks forward again before scooching himself until he starts sliding down the swirling slide.

He reaches the bottom and then runs over to where Liam and Louis are. Then he turns around and cranes his head up so he can see Bear. "You can do it, Bear! Just like I showed you!" Freddie shouts to him while jumping up and down excitedly. "Come on then!"

Louis can see Bear sitting down and still looks apprehensive about going down. Louis bites his cheek and hopes the other kids waiting on him to go don't make fun of him or complain that he's not going fast enough. He begins to clap his hands loudly and cheers Bear on. "You've got this, Bear! You can do it, lad!"

Liam sees what Louis is doing and joins in clapping. Then he starts walking closer to the bottom of the slide. "Come on, babe. I'll be here to catch you." He tells his son before crouching down.

Back over by Louis, Freddie turns around to talk to Louis. "Why didn't you come around to catch me, Daddy?"

"Because you're a big boy now, Freddie. And you're quite brave because you don't need your old dad, yeah?" Louis says and he feels the straining in his chest when he says his son doesn't need him.

"Oh, okay. But isn't Bear being brave too?" Freddie says and turns back towards Liam and Bear, who still hasn't come down yet.

Louis nods. "Yeah, and that's all because of you helping him. That's a very nice thing you're doing and I want you to know how proud I am of you being so good to him. Liam really appreciates it too." Louis rests his hand onto Freddie's shoulder and gives it a small squeeze.

"I like Bear. He doesn't talk a lot but that's okay."

"I'm sure he'll come around, lad." Louis promises him. He wants to give the example of Freddie being nervous about going to school for the first time, but Freddie wasn't nervous at all. As soon as he said goodbye to Louis he ran off to go and make some new friends.

"Now, why don't you keep playing for a bit. I reckon it's almost time to go home for lunch." Louis pats Freddie on the back just before he starts to run back over to the stairs to go up to the slide again.

Liam's walking back to him now, a bright grin on his face as he takes his place standing next to Louis. "Your Freddie is sure something. I haven't seen Bear having this much fun in a long time."

Louis shrugs nonchalantly. "He gets it from me." He chuckles.

His boyfriend looks over at him and shakes his head, going back to watching their sons play as a calming silence sits between them.

The boys takes turns running up the stairs to the slide and then come right back down, each time Bear screams a little bit louder. It's only because Bear's having so much fun. Liam jokes that Louis and Freddie have broken him but Louis obviously disagrees.

At first, the boys don't want to go back to Louis', but as soon as lunch is mentioned they are eager to get going. Once both boys are packed back up into their cars, Louis sneaks a quick kiss to Liam's lips.

 

* * *

 

After the success at the park, the four of them are now back at Louis'. He's trying to put things away properly while Freddie's taking off his shoes and leaving them where people can trip because all he wants to do is show Bear every single toy he owns. Freddie did the exact same thing Liam. Louis lets him run off so he can play when Louis' back in the kitchen to prepare lunch for the boys. he'll do the cleaning up when the chicken nuggets are in the oven.

As he's picking up the small shoes, he pauses and wonders what it' going to be like if Bear and Liam ever lived with him - that's two times the cleaning and Louis not sure he'd enjoy doing that. One messy child is more than enough for him.

He feels a warm hand rub his sore back when he stands up from tossing the shoes into the closet. He turns around and smiles at Liam.

"What do you want for lunch? I can make us up some sandwiches or something." Louis offers him.

Liam shakes his head. "Don't worry about that right now. I can always make something for myself when I get home later. I want you to have a moment to sit down and take a break from being in 'Daddy Mode'." He tells him with a breathy chuckle.

"There's no such thing as quitting 'Daddy Mode', Payne. You're stuck on it forever, even when they move out of your house." Louis tells him as he moves around his boyfriend to go over to the freezer. He needs to read the back of the bag to know what temperature the oven needs to be on for Bear's favorite food.

"I have it memorized already, babe." Liam announces to him. "I'll take care of it. I happen to know my way around your kitchen." Liam reminds him.

Louis knows he should settle down and step back to let Liam help him. He's just so used to doing everything for everyone else that he often feels bad when people keep telling him that they can handle themselves.

He can trust Liam in his kitchen because Liam surprised him on his birthday with a fully cooked meal. His mum had giving Liam her spare key to the house without Louis knowing. When he returned home from work, Freddie was already gone with her and Liam was standing in his kitchen with the most loving smile on his face as he Louis slowly realized what day it was and what was happening. Louis also wanted his birthday sex to be in the kitchen that night because he missed getting to watch Liam being a sexy chef in his own kitchen. It was very unfair.

"Why don't you go check on the boys? I know you're dying to see what they're getting themselves into." Liam tells him, his arm reaching across the kitchen island to block Louis from getting into the freezer. When Louis makes contact with his arm, Liam curls it to pull Louis into him.

Louis lets himself relax his back against Liam's chest. A soft smile spreads across his lips when he feels Liam press a warm kiss to the back of his neck.

"I love you." Liam says, his face still buried in Louis' neck, his warm breath ghosting over his skin where he's been kissed.

Louis fingers begin tracing circles along Liam's arm, closing his eyes and not wanting to leave his embrace. "I love you too."

"Now, I'm going to let go of you in a second and I want you out of here." Liam tells him with a chuckle.

Louis shakes his head and then turns himself around in Liam's arms, his own going around Liam's neck. "Since when do I ever listen to your orders?" He slyly smiles at him.

Liam lets out a hum in agreement and that makes Louis' smile turn into a full on grin. "Don't think you can trick me with your banter, love."

"But it's fun and I haven't had much time to do it to you today."

"There will be plenty of other times for you to be a pain in the arse." Liam tells him.

"And then I'll be having an actual Payne in my arse." Louis counters back, his tongue swiping over his lips as he stares up at Liam.

Liam lets out a groan at Louis' cheeky teasing. Then he leans forward and kisses Louis' forehead. "Go check on the boys." He says it against Louis' skin.

"You're no fun!" Louis says loudly before stepping back from Liam, whose arms gently fall from being around him, before he submits to the request and heads off towards the direction of Freddie's play room.

Liam's hand is suddenly slapping him on his ass as Louis starts walking away from him. The older man looks over his shoulder as his own hands rub his ass to soothe it.

He grumbles to himself as he walks closer to where the boys are playing. Louis could hear them faintly laughing from the kitchen so as he gets closer to where they are, the laughing is much more louder - almost piercing his ears. Louis' also curious about what they're doing that is so entertaining to them, especially Bear since he's out of his shell now and Liam's told him that he doesn't play too loudly when he stays at Liam's apartment.

Louis leans against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest. Bear and Freddie don't stop playing with Freddie's cars and superhero figurines. They don't even acknowledge the fact that Louis is even their because Freddie's Spider-Man is too busy jumping over the firetruck Bears racing around with - along with his loud siren noises. He thinks about buying a few new dinosaur toys so that Bear has something he loves at their house for whenever he comes around to visit. It can be something of his own to let him know he's loved and welcomed.

"Hi Daddy!" Freddie shouts from the floor.

"Hey Freddie." Louis responds. "Lunch will be in 20 minutes."

"Okay!"

Louis can't help but laugh because it's quite obvious Freddie doesn't care that he's there. He'd much rather play with Bear, someone his own age. As much as Louis thinks it would hurt him to have his child not want him around anymore, it doesn't because there's too much joy seeing the two playing together. He could watch them become the best of friends for hours. 

Louis goes back into the kitchen after Freddie hands Bear his Batman figurine and tells him they need to save the world together. He's shaking his head because listening to Freddie's imagination is entertaining. His boy comes up with the silliest and elaborate things. 

In the kitchen Liam is placing the frozen dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets on a metal tray. Louis stops across from him and leans over the counter on the island to see what Bear's favorite food looks like. There's three types of dinosaurs on the tray and Louis raises his eyebrow at Liam.

"This is what you feed him? Does his mum know about this?" Louis asks him, trying his best to not make any weird faces. He can't judge Bear because he's only four but he'll definitely judge Liam to mess with him.

"Yeah, I do. And now I'm feeding them to Freddie. I was thinking they can each have five. Bear can almost eat all five and I'm sure Freddie won't have any trouble." Liam explains, ignoring the jab about his ex-wife.

"If he's really hungry he'll have no problem." Louis comments.

After placing the final dinosaur on the tray, Liam closes up the zip-lock bag and puts it back in the freezer. He walks over to the oven and checks if it's finished pre-heating. Then Liam goes back over the refrigerator and opens it.

"What does Freddie like to dip his chicken in? Bear's really into ketchup these days." Liam says, looking for the bottle of ketchup.

"You can just grab the ranch dressing out. He'll use that or want to be like Bear and use ketchup too."

Liam grabs the two bottles of dipping sauce choices and sets them down onto the countertop. When the oven starts to beep, Liam carefully gets the chicken into it and sets the timer for 12 minutes.

"So in 12 minutes we're going to have two hungry terrors in here." Louis says.

Liam nods. "I mean, Bear's usually quiet during meals but now that he's warming up to Freddie, I'm sure he'll get a little rowdy. He likes to play with the dinosaurs before he actually eats them."

Louis nods.

Liam happens to be correct. When it's time for to eat their lunch, Freddie and Bear race in. They sit themselves down at the table and excitedly demand their food. Bear picks up the Tyrannosaurus Rex and then Brontosaurus, making the carnivore chase around the herbivore until he's ready to eat them. Then there's Freddie, who is making loud roaring noises and ripping off the heads of all of his dinosaurs. He gets artsy and uses his ketchup as blood, wiping it on his face with the headless meat. It gives Louis a bit of a headache before he reminds Freddie that he has a guest so he should be acting proper and not teach Bear naughty things. That doesn't quite work because Bear wants to do what Freddie is doing. He's able to smear ketchup all over his face before Liam tells him to eat nicely.

Both dads are finally able to calm their children down because neither of them want to take a three-minute time out on the stairs.

When they children go back to the playroom after lunch, Liam and Louis start to tidy up the kitchen. Louis usually uses paper plates so he doesn't have to do too many dishes and he can just toss them away when they're finished with them.

Then they go over to the gathering room and sit down on the couch together. It's been a crazy day and Louis is starting to feel winded from it. His body easily relaxes against the warmth from Liam's. If he could, he would stay this way with Liam for hours. He leans his head back on Liam's arm and closes his eyes, even keeping them shut when Liam start to laugh.

"Need a nap, love?" Liam asks him in amusement.

"I need a nap everyday but this one tops the list of them all."

Louis feels Liam's lips against his hair. "I obviously don't know what it's actually like to be a single parent full-time, but seeing you with Freddie makes me think I could handle it. I'll never get to. It's nice to think about it though."

Louis frowns and it's not because Liam's ruining his moment to relax. It's because he knows that Liam would make an excellent loving parent because that's who he is whenever he gets to spend anytime with Bear. Louis' also caught a glimpse of Liam's parenting when they spend a day with Freddie. Louis hope Liam will get the chance to see Bear more than his ex is allowing so far. There's no reason why she can't trust Liam to have Bear for more than every other weekend. Louis would not be as strong as Liam if he had to say goodbye to Freddie so much.

He opens his eyes and turns so he's facing Liam. He reaches up with his hand and places it against Liam's cheek, his stubble rough against his palm. "You are an amazing dad, Liam. A very amazing and too sexy for your own good dad. One day she's gonna realize she's being an absolute snake and give you and Bear the time together you both deserve."

Liam offers him a sad smile, his brown eyes looking down.

"Hey," Louis keeps his voice soft and starts stroking Liam's cheek.

"I just want what's best for him. He's gonna get older and start noticing what's going on. I'm just the weekend dad."

Louis shakes his head. "You are so much more than that, love. You're his Papa and he absolutely adores you and is excited whenever he gets to be with you. Yeah, he's gonna grow up and wonder why you're not with his mum but he's gonna want you in his life more. And I know how much you love him and do whatever you can to be with him. Not every kid has a dad like you - one that actually gives a shit and wants to be with him all the time."

Liam turns his head towards Louis' hand, placing a kiss against his palm. It tickles a little. "Thanks, babe."

"'course."

Liam checks the time on his phone and lets out a sigh. "I need to get Bear back home soon. He didn't have his nap today and I'm sure he's gonna be quite tired at dinnertime." 

Louis turns his head and places a kiss on a random place on Liam's arm. He doesn't want him and Bear to leave. Having them here makes his heart feel so complete for some reason. He's surprised that he feels that way just after one visit with them, but it's so easy for Louis to fall in love with Bear because he's part of Liam - a man that was also so easy to fall in love with once they spent time together.

He hopes Freddie feels similar. His son doesn't understand what it's like to be in love with someone the way Louis is with Liam. However, Freddie knows when he _really likes_ someone or something. He's told Louis how much he likes when Liam plays with him. He's even told Louis that he really likes when Liam makes his daddy laugh a lot. 

"Can't I kidnap the two of you and make you stay?"

Liam chuckles in amusement. "You could but my ex would make sure you go to prison for taking Bear away. I don't want that to happen to you, especially since you have an amazing arse that nobody but me is allowed to look at or touch."

"Always looking out for me arse." Louis comments, rolling his eyes because Liam's ex sounds like a ridiculous woman.

 "Course, I am." Liam grins.

"I'll go roundup the wild ones." Louis says with a dramatic groan as he manages to get him off of the couch. "Boys, it's time to clean up and say goodbye!"

Suddenly, he sees Freddie running from the play area and then through the kitchen. "No!" Freddie whines. "Can't he stay a little longer? We're not done playing, Daddy!

"Freddie Reign, stop with the whining. You've practically have been playing non-stop all day. I'm sure Bear's getting pretty tired. You can continue playing another day." Louis tells him, his firm parenting voice coming out in full display. "Go fetch Bear."

Freddie's bottom lip pushes out into a pout and he lets out a sigh. "Fine." He turns around and walks back through the kitchen.

"Thanks, love!" Louis calls out to him.

 Soon after, one sad boy turns into two. Bear follows close behind Freddie, leaning over to peer to Liam from behind him.

"Do we have to go, Papa?" Bear asks Liam.

Liam stands up from the couch next and walk over to Bear. "Come on, Bear. We've got to get going home. You'll see Freddie again soon, I promise." Liam tries to coax Bear to come over to him.

"Can we come back tomorrow, Papa?" Bear asks with pouting lips.

Liam shakes his head and Louis can tell he doesn't like disappointing his son. "Not tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm bringing you around to Aunt Ruth's. It's been a while since you've seen her and played with your cousins. That'll be fun, yeah?"

"I guess so." Bear shrugs his shoulders while he mumbles.

The four of them walk over to the front door together.

"We'd love to have you around again, Bear." Louis tells him.

"Yeah!" Freddie shouts in agreement.

Bear lets out a small laugh at that.

"I'll call you tomorrow night once Bear's gone back with his mum." Liam tells Louis before bulling him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for today, babe. You don't know how much I appreciate you having Bear come around and meet Freddie. I know you were nervous about it not working out, but you don't have to worry anymore."

As Liam's showing his sincere gratitude, Louis' watching Freddie and Bear start playing with Bear's shoes while Freddie's trying to help put them on Bear's feet. Freddie would make an amazing older brother, he thinks.

Louis pulls back but stays in Liam's arms. He leans forward and places his mouth on Liam's for a quick kiss. It's been quite difficult not being as affectionate as they usually are so Louis can't help it when it's time to say goodbye.

"Ew!" Freddie says when he sees the two men kissing. He also says this whenever Louis' watching television and see a man and woman kissing in a scene.

"Watch it, lad. You're next." Louis playfully warns his son once he's finished kissing Liam. Whenever he leaves, Louis starts missing him immediately.

Liam turns and walks over to the children, squatting down so he's at the same level as they are. He opens his arms to give Freddie a hug, which is happily accepted as Freddie practically jumps into Liam's arms.

While Liam wraps his arms around Freddie's much smaller frame, Louis feels a tingling feeling wash over his body when he watches his son and boyfriend share a hug.

Liam gives Freddie a few pats on the back. "Thanks for playing with Freddie today, Bud."

"You're welcome." Freddie says once the hug is over. Then he goes over to Bear and gives him a hug, the younger of the two just stands there and lets Freddie hold onto him.

"He's still a bit shy when it comes to people he doesn't really know hugging him. It happens when we visits family too." Liam explains to Louis after he's standing tall again.

"Freddie used to hate whenever I made him give hugs and kisses to my family. Now he actually likes it. Well, the hugging bits at least." Louis says.

Liam nods and looks down to Bear. "You've got your shoes on, Bear Cub?"

Bear nods. "Yes, Papa." He rolls over so he's on his hands and knees before he pushes himself off the ground, lifting his own body weight so he can stand up. Then he walks over to Liam and wraps his arms around Liam's left leg.

"Say thank you to Louis and then we'll go." Liam tells his son.

Bear lets one arm go from Liam's leg and waves to Louis. "Thank you, Louis." He says.

"You're welcome, little Bear. I'll see you soon, yeah?" Louis says with a soft smile.

Bear nods before following Liam to the door, looking up at him and waiting for it to be open so he can follow him outside.

Liam sends Louis a quick wink from over his shoulder before closing the door behind them.

Louis turns back and walks over to Freddie. "I've probably said this so many times already but it's the truth. You are such a great friend, Freddie, and I'm super proud of you for it. I think that deserves a bit of ice cream after dinner."

"Yeah?" Freddie a "Love you, Daddy."

"Love you too, Little Lad." Louis says, not knowing if Freddie could even hear him because he's already racing over to the kitchen.


End file.
